


Ikuinen ilo

by teapertti



Series: Verta jäällä [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Murder Mystery, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Seitsemän luistelijaa kutsutaan Eagle Creekiin keskustelemaan taitoluistelun asemasta Yhdysvalloista. Neljäntenä adventtisunnuntaina vain kuusi heistä herää uuteen aamuun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä teksti on omistettu ystävilleni A:lle ja H:lle, joiden kanssa käydystä keskustelusta idea tarinaan sai alkunsa. Ficci on siitä poikkeuksellinen, että tämä on oneshotin ja raapalesarjan välimuoto, sillä alaotsikoiden alla olevat osiot ovat kaikki ns. raapalemitassa eli tasan 100, 200 tai 300 sanaa. 
> 
> Alun perin ajattelin jättää loppuratkaisun avoimeksi, mutta sitten minulle huomautettiin että se olisi lukijoille epäreilua, joten tähän sitten päädyin. Saatan joskus kirjoittaa tälle jonkun rinnakkaistekstin, joka on tyylillisesti sallivampi :P
> 
> Genreltään tämä on täysin pois mun mukavuusalueelta, mutta oli kivaa kirjoittaa ns. ulkopuolisella kertojalla.
> 
> Edit 6.2.17: Otsikko vaihdettu, ja alkuperäisestä otsikosta tuli oneshot-sarjan nimi.

  1. _joulukuuta, neljäs adventtisunnuntai, aamu._



"Voi hyvä Luoja", sanoo rouva Wallace, joka seisoo portaikon alapäässä. En tiedä, mitä vastata hänelle. Rouva Wallace on viimeinen, joka saapuu matkustajakodin oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hänelle on juuri kerrottu, mitä on tapahtunut.

Asia on näin: kello kuusi kolmekymmentä P. Chulanont lähtee matkustajakodista omasta huoneestaan noin puolen kilometrin päässä olevalle jäähallille. Hallilla hän laittaa luistimet jalkoihinsa, poistaa suojuksensa ja menee kaukaloon. Kummankin luistimen terästä jää pitkät punaiset vanat jäähän, sillä ne on sivelty verellä. Harmistunut Chulanont riisuu luistimensa, palaa matkustajakodille noin kymmentä yli seitsemän ja koputtaa viereisessä huoneessa asuvan J. Leroyn ovea, aikeissaan syyttää tätä ikävämielisestä kepposesta. Leroy herää, avaa oven, kuuntelee Chulanontin syytökset, ja kieltää kovaan ääneen olevansa osallinen mainittuihin tapahtumiin.  
  
Kovaääninen keskustelu herättää O. Altinin, joka nukkuu Leroyta vastapäisessä huoneessa. Hän avaa ovensa muttei sano mitään, Chulanont toistaa hänelle tarinansa. Leroy palaa huoneeseensa mutta Altin haluaa nähdä tahritut luistimet. Y. Plisetsky tulee esiin huoneestaan, näkee luistimet ja huutaa: "VERTA!"

Huuto herättää perimmäisessä huoneessa yhdessä nukkuvat Y. Katsukin ja V. Nikiforovin. Myös matkustajakodin omistaja Smithson saapuu paikalle. Nikiforov koputtaa ainoan puuttuvan luistelijan eli C. Giacomettin ovea. Huoneesta ei vastata, mutta avain on jäänyt lukkoon. Nikiforov avaa huoneen oven ja kävelee sisään. Sitten hänkin huutaa: "VERTA!" Giacometti löytyy sängystään kuolleena. Kuolinsyy: kurkku viilletty auki luistimen terällä. Huoneen ikkuna on auki ja lunta on satanut sisään.

Kello kahdeksan kolmetoista saan ilmoituksen surmatapauksesta ja lähden ajamaan Minneapolisista kohti Eagle Creekiä. Olen paikalla matkustajakodissa tasan kello yhdeksän. Kerään ensi töikseni passit paikalla olevilta ulkomaiden kansalaisilta (kaikki muut paitsi Smithson ja Wallace) ja käsken heitä odottamaan alakerran oleskeluhuoneessa. Rouva Wallace herätetään ja kun hän saapuu portaat alas, esittelen itseni (komisario Alice Mayhaven Minneapolisin poliisilaitokselta) ja kerron että rakennuksessa on tapahtunut väkivaltainen kuolemantapaus.  
  
"Voi hyvä Luoja", sanoo rouva Wallace, kävelee oleskeluhuoneen perällä olevan pianon luo ja alkaa soittaa kappaletta, jonka tunnistan adventtisävelmäksi "Veni veni Emmanuel." Muut ovat hiljaa.

 

 _22\. joulukuuta, neljäs adventtisunnuntai, iltapäivä._  
  
Yuuri Katsuki seisoo portaikon katveessa, pitää kättään rintalastan päällä ja hengittää pakonomaisesti. Huomaan hänet ollessani aikeissa mennä jäähallille tutkimaan paikkoja Eagle Creekin poliisipäällikön kanssa. Kiusaannun, sillä en vuosienkaan työkokemuksen jälkeen osaa kohdata järkyttyneitä ihmisiä. Kysyn häneltä voinko auttaa jotenkin. Hän pudistaa päätään ja kohottaa kätensä torjuvasti. Kävelen ulos ja tunnen itseni helpottuneeksi.  
  
Matkustajakodissa on seitsemän huonetta, jotka henkilö nimeltä J. Crowhauser oli kaksi kuukautta sitten varannut viikoksi seitsemälle taitoluistelijalle, joista kuusi oli kilpaillut viime vuoden Gran Prix -finaalissa. Vastaanottovirkailijalle oli sattunut kirjanpitovirhe, sillä myös Amelia Wallace oli varannut yhden huoneen kyseiselle ajalle. Matkustajakodin omistaja ja Crowhauser olivat kuitenkin saaneet aikaiseksi sovun: kaksi luistelijaa oli suostunut jakamaan huoneen keskenään. Näin ollen kuolemantapauksen aikana huoneissa oli kahdeksan vierasta. Lisäksi paikan omistaja James Smithson asuu samassa rakennuksessa.  
  
Kaikki seitsemän luistelijaa tuntevat toisensa, ja jokainen heistä on kilpaillut C. Giacomettia vastaan jossain uransa vaiheessa. Tämä itsessään on jo mahdollinen motiivi aggressiolle. Ei ole mitään viitteitä, että taloon olisi murtauduttu yöllä, ikkuna on todennäköisesti harhautus. En uskonut sormenjäljistä olevan hyötyä, tekijä on selvästi ollut varovainen ja käyttänyt hansk oja. Sekä Chulanont että Giacometti nukkuivat ovi lukitsematta, kuin uskoen, että mitään ei voisi tapahtua.  
  
He olivat väärässä. Eagle Creekissä Minnesotan osavaltiossa joku halusi tappaa taitoluistelijan nöyryyttävällä tavalla.

 

 _22\. joulukuuta, neljäs adventtisunnuntai, iltapäivä._  
  
Tapaan herra Crowhauserin edustajan yhdestä kaupungin harvoista kahviloista. Hän kertoo, että hänen asiakkaansa on yksityishenkilönä suuri taitoluistelun ystävä ja haluaa osallistua lajin tunnettuuden edistämiseen Yhdysvalloissa. Sen vuoksi hän halusi kutsua alan huippuja ulkomailta auttamaan projektissa. Kysyn, miksi luistelijat oli kutsuttu nimenomaan Eagle Creekiin. Saan kuulla, että kyseessä on herra Crowhauserin kotikaupunki, vaikka hän itse asuukin nykyään New Yorkissa.  
  
Luistelijat olivat saapuneet 20. päivä Yhdysvaltoihin, ja Crowhauserin edustaja oli tavannut heidät palaverissa 21. päivä. Tiedustelen häneltä, mitä hän osaa kertoa tapaamistaan henkilöistä. Uhria hän kuvaa "rentoutuneeksi ja vapaamieliseksi, joskin monilta osin vaikeaselkoiseksi henkilöksi". Näennäisesti kaikki luistelijat sietivät toisiaan. Kysyn onko hän siitä huolimatta huomannut jotain erikoista muista vieraista. Hän miettii hetken ja vastaa sitten:  
  
"Vanhemmat luistelijoista, yli kaksikymppiset, ovat ystäviä selvästi jo monen vuoden ajalta. Mutta en sanoisi että kukaan heistä erityisemmin pitää Leroysta. Giacometti tuli hyvin toimeen Nikiforovin ja Chulanontin kanssa, mutta hänen ja Katsukin välit olivat viileät, johtuen ehkä mustasukkaisuudesta." Kiitän häntä huomioista ja lähden takaisin poliisiasemalle. Katsukin silmälasipäiset kasvot piirtyvät mieleeni. On tunnettu tosiasia, että mustasukkaisuus on usein mukana väkivaltaisissa kuolemissa. Toisaalta Katsuki ja Nikiforov ovat ainoat, jotka pystyvät teoriassa vahvistamaan toistensa alibit. Muistutan itselleni, että koska kaikki luistelijat tuntevat toisensa, yhteistyön mahdollisuutta ei voida kokonaan sulkea pois.

 

 _22\. joulukuuta, neljäs adventtisunnuntai, ilta._  
  
"Tapausta tutkitaan murhana, jolla on ritualistisia piirteitä. Teitä kaikkia kuulustellaan huomenna Christophe Giacomettin kuolemaan liittyen", kerron matkustajakodin oleskeluhuoneeseen kokoontuneelle joukolle. Tilanne on jotenkin nurinkurinen: huoneessa on paljon joulukoristeita ja kaikilla siellä olevilla on yllään yöpuku tai verryttelyasu. Silti jokaisen ilme on levoton, aivan kuin olisimme jossain kieroutuneessa jouluelokuvassa.  
  
"Häntä odottaa nyt ikuinen ilo ja rauha", rouva Wallace sanoo pianon takaa, painellen koskettimia kevyesti. Annan katseeni kiertää levottomissa kasvoissa ympäri huonetta. O. Altin pyytää rouva Wallacea soittamaan. Tämä suostuu ilomielin, ja aloittaa soittaa kappaletta "Kuului laulu enkelten" suurella hartaudella.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, näemme huomenna", sanon, käännyn ja lähden autolleni ajaakseni kotiini Minneapolisiin.

 

 _23\. joulukuuta, aamu._  
  
Eagle Creekin poliisipäällikkö selostaa yön aikana tulleet laboratorioraportit. Niiden mukaan Giacomettin verestä löytyi runsaasti rauhoittavaa ainetta, mutta soitto hänen urheilulääkärilleen varmisti niiden olevan uhrin itse ottamia, reseptin mukaisia unilääkkeitä. Rauhoittavat selittävät, miksi hän ei havahtunut murhaajan saapumiseen. Luistimien veri osoittautui Giacomettin omaksi, ja niissä olevat sormenjäljet kuuluvat Chulanontille ja Altinille. Poliisipäällikkö esitteli myös kiinnostavan huomion matkustajakodin asiakkaiden taustatiedoista: Jean-Jacques Leroy oli tuomittu 16-vuotiaana kilpakumppaninsa pahoinpitelemisestä. Tapauksesta selvittiin rahallisella korvauksella ja sovittelulla, mutta siitä jäi tieto rikosrekisteriin.  
  
Sovimme poliisipäällikön kanssa, että jakaisimme kuulustelut keskenämme. Halusin itse haastatella Katsukia, Nikiforovia ja Leroyta, sekä majatalon omistajaa Smithsonia. Päätän jättää loput neljä poliisipäällikön huoleksi.  
  
  
_23\. joulukuuta, päivä._

  
Aloitan kuulustelut Smithsonista, tiedustelen hänen olinpaikkansa murhan oletettuna tapahtuma-aikana noin kello viiden ja kuuden välillä (hänen oma asuinsiipensä) ja siirryn sen jälkeen kyselemään häneltä vieraskodin asiakkaista. Hän vahvistaa, että Nikiforov ja Katsuki ovat romanttisessa suhteessa (ehkä kihloissa). Kun kysyn muiden luistelijoiden väleistä, hän sanoo että ainoat joiden hän arvioisi olevan läheisiä ovat Plisetsky ja Altin. Muuten hänen huomionsa ovat samansuuntaisia kuin Crowhauserin palkkaaman naisen: J. Leroy on epäsuosittu muiden luistelijoiden parissa, ja nuoremmat luistelijat söivät aamiaisensa eri aikaan kuin vanhemmat (eli myöhemmin). Luistelijat ovat kuitenkin olleet asiakkaina vasta kolme yötä, joten hänen tietonsa ovat suurimmaksi osaksi liian epätarkkoja minulle.  
  
Seuraavana otan sisään Katsukin. Hän istuu tuolillaan silminnähden hermostuneena. Olinpaikakseen hän kertoo huoneen jonka jakaa Nikiforovin kanssa. Tiedustelen väleistä Giacomettiin. Hän vastaa heidän olleen hyvissä väleissä, vaikkakin hän tunsi uhrin huonosti, vain miesystävänsä kautta lähinnä. Kysyn oliko hän mustasukkainen, ja hän pudistaa päätään.  
  
"En minä hänelle", Katsuki vastaa. Minua inhottaa katsoa hänen ahdistuneita kasvojaan, ja kehotan hätä poistumaan. Nikiforov on hänen jälkeensä. Hänen olemuksensa on tyyni, enintään mietteliäs, vaikka hän tunsi uhrin kaikista parhaiten. Kuten arvelin, hän ja Katsuki vahvistavat toistensa alibin. Kumpikaan ei myönnä olleensa hereillä murhan aikana tai kuulleensa mitään. Kysyn hänen ja uhrin suhteen historiaa. Yhteisiä kilpailuja useampia jo uhrin juniorivuosista lähtien. Hyvät välit, Nikiforov on menestynyt heistä kahdesta paremmin. En nähnyt mitään syytä, miksi tämä mies olisi halunnut uhrin kuolevan.  
  
Viimeisenä kuulustelen Leroyta. Hän sijoittui kolmanneksi Grand Prixissä, ja pronssimitalin sanottiin olleen erittäin nöyryyttävä nuorelle luistelijalupaukselle. Mutta Giacometti ei silloin voittanut mitalia. Leroy sanoo nukkuneensa huoneessa murhan hetkellä, ja heränneensä vasta kun Chulanont koputti hänen oveensa ja syytti luistimien tahrimisesta. Nostan esiin hänen pahoinpitelytuomionsa. Hän hengittää syvään ja sanoo:  
  
"Olin tosi nuori. En tekisi sitä toiste." Hänen silmänsä seuraavat minua herkeämättä. Kysyn häneltä, ovatko vihanhallintaongelmat jatkuneet tuomion jälkeen. Hän vastaa kieltävästi. Annan kättäni heilauttamalla hänelle luvan lähteä.

 

 _23\. joulukuuta, iltapäivä._  
  
Poliisipäällikkö kertoo havaintonsa omista kuulusteluistaan: rouva Wallace oli jalkeilla noin kello puoli viisi, mutta ei kuullut tai nähnyt ketään. Kolmesta luistelijasta Plisetsky osoitti haastattelussa selkeää aggressiota uhria kohtaan, mutta huomioon oli otettava hänen nuori ikänsä (kuusitoista vuotta). Hän ja Altin sanoivat nukkuneensa murhan aikaan. Chulanont ei antanut tietoja, joita emme olisi jo tienneet. Poliisipäällikkö pudistelee päätän. Vain Katsukilla ja Nikiforovilla on mahdollinen alibi, ja kaikille muille paitsi Wallacella ja Smithsonilla on löydettävissä jonkinlainen motiivi.

En ole ikinä henkilökohtaisesti koskaan pitänyt työskentelystä ammattiurheilijoiden kanssa: alan bisnes oli likaista ja urheilijat kokemukseni mukaan erityisen taipuvaisia henkiseen epätasapainoisuuteen. Turhautuneena lähden katsomaan paikkoja jäähallille, jossa luistelijat tekivät harjoituksia. Paikka on suljettu tutkinnan ajaksi. Oven minulle avaa seitsemissäkymmenissä oleva vahtimestari. Kysäisen, onko hän tavannut hallilla käyneitä luistelijoita.  
  
"Ohimennen", hän sanoo. Mies ei vaikuta järin kiinnostuneelta ympärillä tapahtuvista asioista, joten hautaan toiveet kuulustelusta. Yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin lisää:  
  
"Kuulin parin niistä riitelevän toissapäivänä. Se ranskalainen ja sitten vaaleaverikkö joka kuulostaa 80-luvun elokuvien roistolta. Olin aika kaukana niin en tiedä mistä puhuivat. Se loppui kun se pieni aasialainen saapui." Kiitän häntä tiedosta. "Ranskalainen" oli tietysti Giacometti. Oletan kahden muun viittaavan Nikiforoviin ja Katsukiin, jotka liikkuivat joka paikassa yhdessä.  
  
Kumpikaan ei ollut maininnut riitaa. Pimittäminen oli aina todiste jostain.

 

 _23\. joulukuuta, ilta._  
  
Oleskeluhuoneessa soi joululaulu "Oi Jouluyö". Taustatiedoista minulle oli selvinnyt, että rouva Wallace on ammatiltaan pianonsoiton opettaja, joten en enää ylläty musiikista. Kun kappale alkaa alusta, hän alkaa laulaa:  
  
"Oi jouluyö, oi autuas sä hetki…" Pyydän häntä keskeyttämään esityksensä, sillä tiedän muiden haluavan kovasti tietää, onko mitään uutta murhasta selvinnyt. Yuuri Katsuki näyttää siltä, ettei hän ole nukkunut päiväkausiin. Otabek Altin makaa lattialla ja tuijottaa kattoon.  
  
"Tutkinta on vielä kesken. Syyllistä ei ole löydetty. Muita uutisia ei ole", kerron heille. Chulanont huokaisee. Näen Leroyn käden puristuvan tuolinnojaan.  
  
"Tarkoitat siis, että joku meistä voi olla seuraava?" hän kysyy uhmakkaasti, vaikka hänen silmistään paistaa kauhu.  
  
"Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua kenelle tahansa", vastaan hänelle. Muut istuvat vaiti. Ilmoitan Katsukille ja Nikiforoville, että heitä kuulustellaan uudelleen seuraavana päivänä. Victor Nikiforov mulkaisee minua loukkaantuneena.  
  
"Yuuri on jo valmiiksi pois tolaltaan", hän tuhahtaa minulle paksulla, korostuksellisella englannilla.  
  
"Olen pahoillani. Näin tämä menee." Tavallaan ymmärrän, että he ovat turhautuneita. Heidän jokaisen oli tarkoitus lähteä jouluaattona takaisin koteihinsa, mutta tutkimusten venyessä he ovat kaikki jumissa Eagle Creekissä.  
  
Rouva Wallace aloittaa taas soiton. Hetken haparoinnin jälkeen hän päätyy jälleen kappaleeseen "Veni, veni Emmanuel". Odotusta vain, sitähän heidän kaikkien elämä nyt on. En kehtaa lähteä ennen kuin kappale on soitettu loppuun.

 

 _24\. joulukuuta, jouluaatto, aamupäivä._  
  
Seuraavana päivänä palatessani Minneapolisista Eagle Creekin poliisiasemalle on minua vastassa odottamaton näky. Työpöydälläni on musta luistinpari, Phichit Chulanontin luistimet. Terät on putsattu verestä.  
  
"Miksi nämä ovat tässä? Ne oli tarkoitus säilyttää Minneapolisissa!" ärähdän poliisipäällikön avustajalle.  
  
"Nuo ovat eri luistimet. Ne löytyivät jäähallin parkkipaikalle pysäköidyn auton takapenkiltä", hän vastaa. Käsken häntä soittamaan matkustajakotiin ja kutsumaan Chulanontin paikalle. Tämä saapuu puolen tunnin kuluttua säikähtäneen näköisenä. Kun kysyn luistimista, hän vastaa:  
  
"Kyllä nuo ovat minun. Kokokin on oikea."  
  
"Mistä sinä hankit nuo luistimet?"  
  
"Minneapolisista. Matkatavarani katosivat lennon aikana." Katson ihmeissäni pöydällä olevia luistimia ja käsken avustajan lähteä heti viemään niitä laboratorioon.  
  
"Kerro vielä kenen se auto oli?"  
  
"Vuokrattu Minneapolis-Saint Paulin lentokentältä 20. päivä joulukuuta. Vuokraajana Jean-Jacques Leroy", avustaja vastasi. Phichit Chulanont katsoo meitä hämmentyneenä.  
  
"Se on se auto, jolla me ajettiin lentokentältä tänne, minä, JJ, Otabek ja Yuri-o." Kirjoitan hänen sanomansa alas.  
  
"Yuri Plisetsky, oletan?" Chulanont nyökkää. Pyydän häntä luovuttamaan kuitin uusista luistimistaan.  
  
Minneapolisista soitetaan parin tunnin kuluttua. Löydetyt luistimet ovat kengänkokoa myöten identtiset niiden luistimien kanssa, joilla Giacometti surmattiin. Niistä löytyvät sormenjäljet kuuluvat Chulanontille ja Leroylle. Pidän linjan auki ja mietin asiaa hetken. Pyydän jotakuta käymään siinä urheilutavaraliikkeessä, josta alkuperäiset luistimet ostettiin.  
  
Lähden matkustajakotiin toivoen, että Phichit Chulanont olisi mennyt jonnekin muualle.

 

 _24\. joulukuuta, jouluaatto, iltapäivä._  
  
Saavun vieraskotiin kesken kalkkunan syömisen. Victor Nikiforov hätkähtää nähdessään minut ruokasalin oviaukossa, ja muistan kutsuneeni hänet kuulusteluun. Annan katseeni kiertää pöydässä. Herra Smithson saapuu keittiön puolelta ja kysyy asiastani. Hän tuijottaa takkiani, joka on yltä päältä lumessa.  
  
"Siellä on nousemassa lumimyrsky", selitän hänelle. Minneapolisin lähialueille oli luvattu koko jouluyön kestävää lumimyräkkää. Yuuri Katsuki tiputtaa haarukkansa.  
  
"Otabek on siellä! Hän lähti ajamaan Minneapolisiin pari tuntia sitten!" hän huudahtaa kauhuissaan.  
  
"Niin tietysti", vastaan. Siirrän sormeni pois aseelta. Plisetskyllä on kädessään toivomusluu ja hän tuijottaa minua herkeämättä.  
  
"Onko syyllinen jo selvillä?" Leroy kysyy suu täynnä kalkkunaa.  
  
"Kyllä. Ja hän tietää sen." Näen hänen päänsä kääntyvän, ja jatkan:  
  
"Siksi hän on lähtenyt." Jean-Jacques Leroy saa kalkkunanluun väärään kurkkuun ja alkaa yskiä.  
  
"Voi hyvä Luoja", rouva Wallace sanoo. Menen oleskeluhuoneeseen soittamaan Minneapolisiin, vaikken uskokaan että Otabek Altin ajaa siihen suuntaan. Todennäköisesti hän menee länteen kohti Pohjois-Dakotaa. Hänestä annettiin etsintäkuulutus sen jälkeen kun hänen luottokorttinsa löytyi urheiluvarustekaupan tiedoista. Ymmärrän hänellä olleen huonoa tuuria: Leroy oli siirtänyt Chulanontin luistimet pois auton takaluukusta tehdäkseen tilaa omille ostoksilleen. Altin oli luottanut liikaa siihen, etteivät tavalliset mustat luistimet herättäisi huomiota taitoluistelijan vuokraamassa autossa edes silloin jos siellä tehtäisiinkin etsintä.  
  
Phichit Chulanont saapuu ensimmäisenä oleskeluhuoneeseen, sipsuttaen hiljaa kuin lapsi joulupäivän aamuna.

 

 _24\. joulukuuta, jouluaatto, ilta._  
  
Minä seison oleskeluhuoneen seinän vieressä vahtimassa latautuvaa puhelintani. Minneapolisista ilmoitettaisiin, kun pidätys on tehty. Herra Smithson sytyttää tulen takkaan. Tajuan, että minun kannaltani ei ole väliä, milloin ilmoitus tulee, sillä voin ajaa kotiini vasta aamulla. Yuri Plisetsky on ylhäällä omassa huoneessaan, muut istuvat takan ympärillä. Phichit Chulanont kysyy:  
  
"Onko hän oikeasti poissa? Mitä jos hän palaa, ja…" hänen puheensa katkeaa. Vedän esiin käsiaseeni ja näytän sitä hänelle.  
  
"Olette täällä kurssinsa parhaan ampujan kanssa. Ei hätää." Hän ja Yuuri Katsuki hätkähtävät kummatkin, ja tajuan ettei heidän kulttuurissaan ole tapana kantaa käsiasetta.  
  
"Lisäksi ajosää on historiallisen huono ja hän ajaa ylinopeutta. Hän on saattanut aivan hyvin suistua tieltä tai ajaa kolarin", lisään.  
  
"Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua kenelle tahansa", Jean-Jacques Leroy sanoo. Katseeni kiinnittyy Yuri Plisetskyyn, joka seisoo oviaukossa. Hän on itkenyt.  
  
"Niin voi", totean.  
  
Rouva Wallace ehdottaa Leroylle, että he laulaisivat yhdessä "Oi jouluyö". Tämä suostuu, ja he aloittavat pianon sävellyksellä laulun stemmoissa:  
  
"Ja toivonsäde hohtavainen loistaa nyt yllä maan ja merten aavojen…" Se saa minut tajuamaan, että todellakin lähestymme jouluyötä. Jossain, toisessa ajassa ja paikassa, ihmisten rintaan syttyy ikuinen ilo. Kesken kaiken myrsky katkaisee sähköt ja valot sammuvat huoneessa. Laulajat sekoavat hetkeksi melodiassa, mutta jatkavat sitten:  
  
"Oi jouluyö, sä lohtu ihmisten!"

 

 _25\. joulukuuta, jouluyö._  
  
Kello lähestyy puoltayötä, kun puhelimeni vihdoin soi. Sähköt ovat yhä poikki, mutta näen takan ääressä torkkuvien ihmisten havahtuvan. Vastaan puheluun ja kuulen esimieheltäni, että epäilty on saatu kiinni Etelä-Dakotassa. Kiitän häntä ja lopetan puhelun. Kerron uutiset muille. Reaktiona on harras hiljaisuus.  
  
Valot palaavat yllättäen parinkymmenen minuutin päästä. Näen Yuuri Katsukin nuokkumassa kihlattunsa olkaa vasten. Hän näyttää vihdoin saaneen unen päästä kiinni. Toisessa kainalossa Nikiforov pitelee Yuri Plisetskyä, jonka nuoret kasvot ovat kyyneleistä raidalliset. Phichit Chulanont istuu mietteliäänä nurkassa. Plisetsky luo katseensa minuun:  
  
"Täällä Amerikassa te tuomitsette ihmisiä kuolemaan, vai mitä?" Tuijotan puhelimen näytöstä omaa kuvajaistani.  
  
"Hän teki äärimmäisen julman ja kylmäverisen rikoksen. Mutta Minnesotan osavaltiossa ei käytetä kuolemantuomiota", vastaan hänelle. Altinia kuljetettiin parhaillaan vangittavaksi Minneapolisiin.  
  
"Te muut saatte palata koteihinne huomenna. Yuri Plisetsky, sinun on jäätävä tänne, oikeus haluaa varmasti todistajanlausunnon. Suurlähetystö on kutsunut vanhempasi paikalle."  
  
"Minä en aio puhua oikeudessa mitään", Yuri Plisetsky sanoo. Smithsonin askeleet kuuluvat oven takaa, hän tulee sisään mukanaan tarjottimellinen lämmintä mehua. Otan tarjotun mukin vastaan. Käännyn rouva Wallacen puoleen.  
  
"Voisitko soittaa vielä jotakin?"  
  
"Totta kai", hän vastaa, aloittaen melodian "Kuului laulu enkelten". Kuin huomaamatta, tajuan muistavani kappaleen sanat jostain kaukaisuudesta:  
  
_Kuului laulu enkelten,_  
_kautta avaruuksien._  
_Vuoret kertas kaiullaan_  
_riemulaulun taivaisen:_  
_Gloria in excelsis Deo!_


End file.
